Kenpachi Shizuma
Kenpachi Shizuma (剣静馬, Shizuma Kenpachi) is the former Captain of the Eleventh Division of the Gotei 13 as well as the second Kenpachi. He holds the distinction of being the only full-blooded Quincy to ever become a Shinigami. He is a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "P" - "The Porous". Appearance Shizuma possesses a vaguely rectangular-shaped yellow body not seen in any other spiritual being, a testament to his astounding individuality amongst Shinigami and Quincy alike. This extends to his wardrobe, as he tends to wear brown pants and a white shirt with a red tie, rather than the uniform typically seen amongst the Wandenreich. He has two buck teeth that are often plainly visible, signifying his superiority over other Quincy, as the more pronounced a Quincy's front teeth, the higher their spiritual power. Personality Shizuma's goofy smile belies the inner thirst for battle and conflict expected of one who once held the title of "Kenpachi". His lack of mercy is well-known amongst his fellow Sternritter; he often forces Gremmy Thoumeaux to use his abilities to create large standing armies for Shizuma to single-handedly slaughter en masse. His authority within the Wandenreich is said to rival that of Yhwach himself. He allows Yhwach to continue ruling the Wandenreich simply to keep himself amused, as he feeds off of the fear that his fellow Quincy exude, knowing that he can end their lives at any moment. His greatest quality is said to be his generosity, as he has donated to a number of disaster relief charities over the years. Unbeknownst to these charities, most natural disasters come about from his and Hiryu Komamura's competitive Quidditch matches. Plot Not important. Powers & Abilities Monstrous Spiritual Power: Shizuma's Reiatsu can best be described as "when even transcendence itself has been transcended". The only thing keeping all of reality from being crushed under the obscene weight of Shizuma's spiritual pressure is his own will, as he would be bored if there were no souls left to toy with. His Reiatsu is beyond all known colors. Zanjutsu Grandmaster: As the second Kenpachi, Shizuma's ability to wield a Zanpakutō is unrivaled. He can swing his blade with minimal effort, to the point where it looks as though he has not moved it at all. On the rare occasion where he allows his opponents to see his blade's movements, he moves it with extreme finesse, as if a waterfall was crashing down on his opponent. The perfect splendor with which he moves his weapon has never been matched by any swordsman, leaving all succeeding Kenpachis to weep at the very thought of trying to live up to his skill level. Absolute Reishi Dominance: Because of the nature of his Schrift, Shizuma has complete and utter mastery over even the tiniest particle of Reishi. All forms of spiritual matter must bend to his will, for even the concept of ignoring his abilities as a Quincy would be tantamount to spitting in the face of God. Shunpo/Hirenkyaku Grandmaster: Shizuma is the co-originator of the concept of movement, and thus is peerless when it comes to mastery over the Shinigami and Quincy forms of movement. His movement speed has been calculated as moving at over 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 miles per one-tenth of a second. The Porous: Shizuma is capable of absorbing literally anything that exists, from physical force to psychic assault, from Reishi to even the smallest molecule, and using it in any form he pleases. This makes him entirely invincible to any form of harm. To even attempt to attack him would be the equivalent of a lone soldier ant attempting to launch an attack upon an entire nebula. Zanpakutō/Spirit Weapon Gott no Kami (ゴットの神, "God of Gods" in Japanese and German): Shizuma, given his nature, wields a unique hybrid of a Shinigami's Zanpakutō and a Quincy's Spirit Weapon. In its sealed state it takes the form of a silver spatula. *''Shikai Special Ability: Its release command is "'Bring it around town'" (町のまわりでそれを持参, ''Machi no mawari de sore o jisan). Its form remains unchanged after its release. Shizuma uses his Shikai as the focal point of his Schrift, releasing any form of matter that is used against him back at his opponents, increased a hundred fold. **'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Gott no Kami is capable of launching bubble-shaped Heilig Pfeil from its tip. The bubbles erase anything they come in contact with from existence. **'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Shizuma has displayed the ability to fire a black Getsuga Tenshō from the tip of his sword. It is said that the first time he used this ability, the realm of Asgard separated completely from the realm of man due to the force of the attack. *'Bankai: Tetsugaku Gott no Kami' (哲学ゴットの神, God of God's Philosophy): Shizuma begins pelvic thrusting repeatedly before uttering the release command. After an explosion of concentrated Reishi, the sword is revealed to have transformed into a small shaving razor. Bankai Special Ability: Tetsugaku Gott no Kami is capable of "shaving off" the matter that it absorbs from the original user. For example, if Shizuma were attacked by a Kido spell, the Bankai would "shave off" everything involving Kido from the user, from the ability to use Kido spells to the very concept of Kido itself. This ability extends even to abstract concepts such as anger; should an opponent express anger towards Shizuma, then the Bankai would "shave off" that anger and even the ability to become angry from his opponent. Quincy: Vollständig Dirtydaniel (汚れたダニエル (神のピンヘッド), Dirutidanieru; Japanese for "Pinhead of God"): To activate this form, Shizuma swallows Gott no Kami whole as the Quincy Zeichen appears in his eyes. An explosion of Reishi occurs as he emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig. In this form, Shizuma gains a white robe, white Reishi wings and a round Heiligenschein connecting to his head. His weapon transforms into a harp. *'Flight': Shizuma is capable of flight using his wings. His control of this form allows him to fly without so much as moving his wings in any way. *'Enhanced "The Porous"': Using his harp, Shizuma is capable of absorbing matter at an even more tremendous rate than ever before. By playing the harp, Shizuma is capable of absorbing anything that hears the harp's sound, regardless of whether it is a living being or an inanimate object. With his unmatched Reiatsu, Shizuma is able to spread his song even across different galaxies, giving him no limit to the things he can absorb at once. Trivia *While Shizuma has a passing resemblance to SpongeBob Squarepants, any resemblance in terminology is purely coincidental and not based on any existing concept. At all.